


圆月弯刀

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 匕首刺向天空，那些月亮都碎了。





	圆月弯刀

**Author's Note:**

> 匕首刺向天空，那些月亮都碎了。

影像资料#01

> 视频经过多次翻录，画面质量很差，不时会出现噪点及无声片段。画面为一室内，房间中央摆一张长桌，两侧各放了两把椅子，一侧坐两民警，其中一人记录，另一人提问。另一侧坐一青年男子，年龄约二十岁上下。室内悬挂日光灯，灯光模糊，镇流器嗡嗡作响。
> 
> 一民警开始询问，另一人进行笔录：名字。
> 
> 焉栩嘉。心不在焉的焉，栩栩如生的栩，嘉是那个，嘉奖的嘉。
> 
> 职业。
> 
> 焉：会所负责人。
> 
> 什么会所，说清楚。
> 
> 焉：北城的烟酒会所，也卖茶叶，不公开经营，只对会员开放。这算说清楚了吗？
> 
> 进行笔录的民警停了一下，抬头用眼神征询问话民警，然后把一张照片推到桌子另一侧。
> 
> 行吧，你看看这张照片，这里面这个人你认识吗？
> 
> 焉把照片拿近细看，过了一会儿放下来：戴着口罩不太确定，有露全脸的吗？
> 
> 笔录民警又抬头：轩哥，给他看吗？
> 
> 问话民警摆手：给给给，都给他。
> 
> 笔录民警从文件袋拿出其他照片（约七八张），一起递给焉。
> 
> 焉按照顺序依次翻阅，看完后一起倒扣着放在桌上，说：认识，他是我们会所的保安，叫赵磊。
> 
> 你跟他熟吗？
> 
> 焉：跟手底下员工能有多熟，也就能叫上名字。
> 
> 他什么时候到你那里当保安的？
> 
> 焉：半年前吧，一个朋友介绍过来的。
> 
> 你对他有什么印象吗？
> 
> 焉：不爱说话，其他不记得。
> 
> 他最后一次去上班是什么时候？
> 
> 焉：上周二让他去供应商那里提货，再没回来，人家说他压根没去。第二天就不来了。
> 
> 画面出现掉帧，没有声音。只能看到焉将扣着的最上方一张照片捡起来看了一眼，后迅速放下。
> 
> 画面恢复正常：他失踪之前有什么异常吗？
> 
> 焉：没太注意，他不太跟别人说自己的事。
> 
> 你知道他前科吗？
> 
> 焉略微歪一下头，短暂停顿后说：大概知道。
> 
> 怎么个大概？
> 
> 焉：知道他伤人，蹲过两年，再具体不了解。
> 
> 对面笑了：可以，心挺大。
> 
> 镜头忽然猛地推向焉的脸，并且保持近距离特写。画外出现喧哗的声音，焉的表情一成不变。画外传来推拉椅子并关门离开的声音，焉重新捡起照片进行翻阅，脸上出现一些缓慢细微的松动，像精密仪器运作，即将拼合成一个较为完整的表情，然而此时画面突然变黑，再无法推测焉的情绪。

牛超穿纯白落肩T恤，一个袖子挽到肩上，另一个袖子卷边耷拉着，胸前挂了一些水渍，他头上戴一顶黑色渔夫帽，穿黑裤黑鞋，像个影子黝黑水滑，消无声息潜入警局大办公室。少数注意到他的那些人很快达成默契，装没看见把头转向黑色窗外，而更多人压根就没有留意到他。房间里面排两列，十来张办公桌，他脚步轻快滑向最深处：并排两张桌子，一张上面胡乱堆着文件夹和几支水笔，另一张桌面空空，整洁干净。他在白脸桌子旁边站了片刻，走到那张比较乱的桌前坐下。

这时候将近晚上十点，除了出外勤的，留在警局办公的人并不多。牛超等得百无聊赖，捡了桌上一支水笔转着玩儿，他技艺不精，随转随掉，塑料落在实木桌面上，发出重重下沉的声音。他捡起来细看，发现笔尖被撞歪，随手抓起一个文件袋在上面划拉几下，觉得手感发涩，断断续续再连不出字。短短一刻他便报废一支笔，感到于心有愧，于是乖乖将笔插回角落的笔筒，又将凌乱的文件袋归置一番，权当作田螺的补偿。文件夹下面压了一份新的笔录，他瞥见第一页写着名字：焉栩嘉。焉字写了两遍，第一遍写成了晏，几条线拉掉，换成了焉。这么个姓牛超还从来没见过，他把这份笔录也放在文件夹里。

哎妈，超哥等多久啦？

牛超听声抬头，丰楚轩挥着手中笔记本跟他招呼，手舞足蹈的，像个风车人。他清楚看到风车人下巴上面灰扑扑的，像糊了层水泥，不禁一乐：你这胡子长挺扎实。丰楚轩闻言摸摸自己下巴：怪得很，一到雨天就长特别快，可能是旱的。牛超仰脖子笑完，脸朝另一边歪一下：那桌子怎么还没人坐，是要留着献礼吗？丰楚轩说，谁敢坐，坐了夭寿。牛超说，得嘞，怪我。丰楚轩说，不至于，还不是想等你回来。牛超两手摊开斜斜觑他，彻底倒在丰楚轩的老板椅背上，说，那我可回不来咯。丰楚轩见他这样，重新起了个话头，问道，你吃了吗，我中午到现在一口饭也没吃，快饿不行了。牛超转一下眼珠，看着他说，那赶快走吧，请你宵夜。丰楚轩笑，那必须得。牛超又说，陪我喝酒。丰楚轩愣一下，又问，你不是正戒酒呢嘛？牛超站起身来，推搡着他往外走，一边走一边神神秘秘地说：没错儿，戒归戒，但戒也有戒的喝法。

警局背后的巷子里面挤了好几家大排档，越到半夜越人丁兴旺，折叠桌跟塑料凳抢着摆到路中央。这晚下过暴雨，路面现出来水洼，只有零星几把椅子抢滩登陆，佝偻着在街边扎营，看上去有些萧索。牛超攥了一把鼻筋，吩咐老板往狠刷过酱，个个签端血红，他不喝水，一串接一串横扫过去，吃得脸上血光淋漓。间中战得累了，拿一根筷子，往塑料杯里面蘸一挑，往舌尖上面薄薄涂一下。杯子里面盛了一层底的烧酒，硬没下去过。

丰楚轩坐桌对面，本来好好在啃鸡翅，到后来有点意兴阑珊，把骨头扔到铁托盘里面，说：你能不能停了，我真是受不了你这个可怜巴巴的样子。

牛超一听瞪眼：我怎么就可怜了？

丰楚轩：行行行，对不起，我说错了。哥，你要喝就喝，没必要这样，自虐似的。

牛超：屁，我才不自虐。

丰楚轩突然站起身，抢过牛超面前的酒，一饮而尽后大声地说：要么你就干脆别喝了。

牛超在凳子上面愣半天才缓出来一个表情，他费力地挤自己嘴角，恨恨撇出一句骂：个王八蛋。又要拿瓶子洒酒润唇，不料被拦住了。

丰楚轩：我好歹比你年长点儿，你能不能听听人话？

牛超：你比我大，比我大天天管我叫哥。

丰楚轩：你回来吧，只要你回来，让我管你叫爷爷也成。

牛超从善如流道：乖孙，乖孙。又说：你这不叫卖可怜，你这就是恶心人。

丰楚轩气得鼻孔喷气：爷爷，您有点倚老卖老。

牛超被他逗乐，稍顷才理出来一个严肃脸：说真的，真不是自虐，没那种癖好。他停一停，把一直放在桌下的左手抬起来，露出手掌下面压着的枪，黑黑沉沉的，像块重铁，连同木头签子一并躺在玻璃杯背后。丰楚轩一惊，他刚刚起身的时候露了腰眼，虽然只短短一瞬，可是能来拿他枪的人必然也能拿他的命，牛超两手圆圆围成圈，只等他来跳陷阱。此时牛超已不看他，换了右手去捉枪，上膛瞄准扣扳机，动作流畅，撞针砸在火药上，无声无息。牛超用枪管抵在自己的太阳穴上，大张嘴巴，为枪击事件无声配音，轰隆隆。

好久没摸过，怪想的。他说完话，老实将枪还回来。

丰楚轩接过问他：你之前说你想什么？

牛超皱紧眉头，认真回忆道：我说我想杀人。他把塑料杯倒扣起来，指尖轻敲杯底：酒太难戒了，得找个什么东西转移一下注意力。又做不经意说，看你现在这难受样，那个姓焉的嘴挺难撬吧。

丰楚轩静静地观察他，过一阵子才开口：你摸了枪还不够，还想着跑来摸案子？

护城河绕城墙一周，在西北门脚下分出来一条小流，跟内城的几条小河交汇，形成一个半圆形的内湖。沿湖栽有若干垂柳，时值盛夏，步行街正在柳条掩映之中，街道建筑按照政府统一规划，均建成灰砖白瓦的仿古样式以俟游人。因开发商在附近建地铁，周边成日噪音不绝，游客流量不比往日。

北城会所没有正式名字，乌漆雕花木门朝外打开，一扇门面上挂一个烟字，另一扇挂一个酒字。进门是青灰地砖，搭配梨花木家具古色古香。会所分两层，一层是大厅和陈列柜台，二层都是私密包间。焉栩嘉平时都待在楼下，他年纪轻轻，却有一些老气横秋的做派，在大厅里面摆了一张巨大的黄杨木茶桌，上列十数个茶碗——虽然是酒庄东家，他只喝普洱。大厅正中的两把椅子正对街心，他捧着茶碗过来坐下，恰能将店外一切尽收眼底。

焉栩嘉以前也见过从门槛上跨进来的人，有戴金链子的，五六条佛牌挤在一处斗战成佛，也有在手上盘文玩的，包浆细致，核桃互相靠近擦出轻微的爆炸声响。那些人进门后动作一致划一，先扫一遍酒柜，再望一眼茶桌，然后遥遥地看向房间更深处，就站定，等着店里的员工牵他们上楼。这天这人大不一样，进来只看一处，靴子迈过台阶，他眼睛始终放在前方。天气虽热，他一身全黑，戴黑色发带，头发根根竖起，像是被天上的引力扯住，眼睛眉毛都斜飞起，线条笔直，撑起一张棱角分明的脸。黑色工装裤的一根背带垂到他的手肘里，他往门里走两步，不再近前，转过身朝天竖起胳膊，待背带归位之后将手臂放水平，往门外虚指道：老板，你这里招人？

焉栩嘉放下茶碗抬头打量他，从房间深处缓缓浮起年轻的面容，他表情天真，声音却意外低沉：你叫什么？

牛超。

之前干过保安吗？

在家具城帮人看店，本来挺好，结果老板叫人抓了，一个月白干。牛超话说一半，忽然怪不好意思笑了，他一笑不那么凶，露出字正腔圆的恳切：我现在就想找个能吃住的地方。

焉栩嘉放下茶站起身，走上前来问他：你穿这么多不热吗？

牛超说：习惯了，心静自然凉。想想又说：不过房间里面好像是比外面热些。

焉栩嘉笑：修地铁老是断电，人都被热跑啦。

牛超闻言面色一变，弯腰从工装裤的口袋（之一）当中摸出一个便携式电扇，按下开关后扇叶徐徐转动，他目光真挚，无比诚恳地说：没关系，空调我自备。

焉栩嘉被小风吹拂，说：你有点面熟，在哪儿见过吗？

保安牛超从隔壁市送货回来，进门已是夜深，会所里面没光亮，他推开虚掩的门，里面黑得又沉又静，穿堂风鼓动之下，大片的柳絮涌进门内，他闻到很冲的气味，披着身上的雪往里走去。一道笔直的白光射向他，刺得他睁不开眼，牛超站住，把手挡在眼前偏过脸去，既不说话，也不走开。

焉栩嘉继续摇晃几下手电筒，觉得无趣，眯着眼睛走过来：什么味儿，开车时候你喝酒啦？

冤枉。牛超从裤兜里面掏出一个方酒瓶说：正戒酒呢，瘾上来又怕犯困，扛不住的时候闻一闻，不至于打盹。

焉栩嘉仍然斜眼睛看他：为什么戒酒？

喝酒误事儿。牛超把宝贝瓶子塞回兜里说：之前酒驾出事故，躺了俩月，起来之后就想戒了。

那是得戒。焉栩嘉漫不经心走开，从柜子里面取出一包拆开的烟，放在自己嘴上。他脸庞丰腴，眼白丰盛，吐烟圈的时候厚嘴唇肥美地张开，像是大朵烧焦的花瓣，盛在手电虚脱的白光里，演绎出一种行将糜烂的性感。牛超的嗓子眼里不由自主泛起一种黏腻的甜，他别过头去，强忍着不摸自己的酒。

焉栩嘉扭头打量他：那你抽烟吗？

牛超叹口气说：这个戒得更早。

焉栩嘉笑了：故事还挺多，说来听听。

牛超也跟着笑笑：都是俗事，没什么意思。他见焉栩嘉仍然盯着他，又说：抽着烧钱，正好有人让戒，索性戒了。

焉栩嘉抽完一支烟，把烟灰抖在面前的茶杯里：女朋友啊？

牛超目光闪了一下，杯中一苗红光，垂死将旺，又即刻灭掉。他停一停说：是男朋友。

焉栩嘉喔了一声，把干瘪的烟盒扔在桌子上，关上柜门往外走，地上摆一张小凳手电没照到，他被绊一下，有什么东西从他怀里掉出来。牛超借着微光看到地上一把一尺见长的西瓜刀，刀背呈铁灰色，刀刃泛着一层幽微的红。焉栩嘉怔一刻，惊奇道：啊，都忘了我在井里藏了西瓜。

后院的井本是焉栩嘉用来沏茶水的，有时候也做冰镇用，井沿果然系了根麻绳，牛超把绳子拉起来，另一端系着个红水桶，桶里面一个绿皮西瓜，足有七八斤重。他连桶一起拎回灯火通明厅里，焉栩嘉把茶具从矮几上面移开，挥舞着刀指使他把西瓜抱上来。牛超问他要不要帮忙。焉栩嘉没说话，将瓜皮抚一圈后从正中横斩一刀，然后将半只西瓜轻扶起，连切多刀，压砂瓜瓤红艳，瓜子黑亮，列阵一样排成行伍。他单手从中捡一牙大的递给牛超，另一手提着杀伐的刀，西瓜汁液沿着通红的刀刃淌在地砖上，滴成含冤不死的血迹。

焉栩嘉也捡了一牙吃，吃一口说：再说说你的男朋友呗。

牛超匆匆几口啃完瓜，把瓜皮扔在地上去拿下一块：没了，已经分了。

焉栩嘉吃得慢，细咽一口之后说：那说别人的故事也成，西瓜不能白吃。

牛超看他一眼，说：那行吧，那我说一个听来的事。

几个月前，市出租车公司去警局报案，说有个司机无缘无故失踪，当时正跟总台通话，说跑完这单就要回去交车，谁料过了一整天都不见人。在市交通广播上面发了通知，恳请全城听众提供线索，也有热心人打电话来，大家劳心劳力，最终都是竹篮打水。如此这般过了半月，有人起大早在北城湖边晨练，目击一只鹿从滨河公园的铁门里面款款走出，犹如心平气和的自杀者径自走进湖心，被水没顶。那人目瞪口呆，没见过动物寻死，也不知如何是好，公园管理处叫来辖区片警，互相掰扯半天，忽然有人往湖里扔石头。重物投入水中，却发出金属般铿锵明亮的声音。民警发觉不对劲，叫人划了游船出来，不想船在湖心的位置搁浅了，船桨砸在车顶上，咣咣犹如擂鼓。民警于是又叫了吊车来，花十几个小时从湖里拖出来一辆伊兰特，细看车牌，正是之前报失的那辆出租车。

焉栩嘉问，那人呢？

人不见了。

焉栩嘉又问，鹿呢？

鹿也不见了。

焉栩嘉想了一会儿，说：我就在这湖岸上呆，怎么没听过这个事。

牛超：就是个故事，你当故事听。

焉栩嘉抬头看他：你怎么不吃了？

牛超：吃够了，不吃了。他够着纸巾盒抽纸擦脸。

焉栩嘉盯着他看，指着自己的嘴角对他说：你这里，这里没有擦干净。

牛超一晚上没睡踏实，后半夜大汗淋漓地醒过来，怎么也睡不着。他伸出手臂去摁台灯，没反应，于是凑到窗户角去看外面，亮晃晃的是街边路灯。牛超翻身下床，捡起宿舍床底下的手电筒走到院子里。

会所的电闸在店里面，宿舍房跟后院独立出来，在后门处设另一电闸。施工影响街道供电，电闸也时不时闹罢工，牛超拿手电照着扳回电闸，便打算回去接着干躺。然而电筒光束散落在地上，不意照出电表面前两串泥脚印，脚印穿过后院、走廊，从侧门一直走进会所里。牛超用力眨眼甩头，把含在口中的哈欠打完，确认自己完全清醒过来，也跟着走进去。

这串脚印的形状清晰，每一步之间距离均衡，走路的人大概用百分百的力量，在经过的每一块地砖上烙铁印。在正门处脚印戛然而止，那人提起脚底反复摩擦门槛，将鞋上的泥悉数抹在门槛上，这一只脚好了，换另一只脚，待两只鞋都打理干净之后，他飘然越过门槛，走到夜色里。会所正门洞开，牛超奔到街上，东西尽头空无人烟，路灯如同举着的死人手一般，握着白惨惨的火把。

夜风从湖面上吹过来，夹杂着泥土的腥气——人在泥巴地里面埋久了大概也是这味，想要爬起身，就必须剐泥一样，把这种气味全部都剐掉。牛超循着风向，朝向湖边走去，他走的是背着路灯的方向，初时影子短短，匕首一样，紧紧傍着他，越走影子越拉长，仿佛绳索牵住了他的脚，扯着他每一步越来越沉。这种沉极诡异，竟像是两个影子重叠在一起的沉，牛超停步，流着汗水慢慢定格转身，身后什么都没有。

夏季汛期已至，湖面高涨，烂泥从湖里溢出来，行道外侧是斜坡，扯开两旁的灌木冲下去，就要陷入布满芦苇的泥地里。牛超步履沉重，艰难跋涉，将手中的电筒胡乱指向头顶，稀薄的月光不作声地洒下来，他陷在芦苇荡里，什么影子也看不到。也不知走了多久，终于从芦苇迷宫当中挣出来，牛超脚上沾满淤泥，发现自己站在浅滩里，湖水已经摸过他的裤脚。稍远处有几块巨石，牛超走近，瞧见石头上面放了一双鞋子，并排摆在一起，像是工整的遗书。求死者脱下鞋子，如同放下用毕的笔，然后站起身来，像只神情庄严的鹿，走进湖心。

——这双鞋牛超认得，这双鞋面上有新鲜的西瓜渍。

风停了下来，身后的芦苇杆在摇摇晃晃，一个细瘦的影子劈开迷宫走出来，越走越近，走成一个戴口罩棒球帽的人形。牛超原地不动，目不转睛地看，他想起丰楚轩手上的那些照片，那些照片里人永远面目模糊，神情含混，像水底散了的倒影。而当倒影分开水面起身，谁都要远远看清楚——尽管他只露一双眼睛——那双眼睛奇亮，目光奇烫，烽火狼烟似的扑过来，热气滚滚。这人走不算快，他披挂锐利的形状，每一步却都踩很实，踩到地底，再连皮带肉地从泥沼里拔出来自己。他像用数百斤重铁铸造的箭矢，没有速度，只剩重量，飞箭几乎停滞，在发出的第一刻就能致人死。牛超动弹不得，仍然站在原地，恐怖犹如巨大山脉突如其来压在他胸口，他喘不过气，更细微的恐惧如同小飞虫，从山顶缓缓降落，慢慢爬行于他的眉毛上，他流下了汗——再不躲避，势必要被刺死。

电光石火一念，箭变换方向。

另一个影子打着赤脚跑来，影子和影子相逢，把手挽在一起，像断桥许仙白娘子。焉栩嘉歪在赵磊肩头，流露出缠绵的神色，他把胳膊搭在赵磊的脖子上，然后轻轻放下，就像终于凋零枝头的花瓣，一半卷焦一半腐烂，凄凄然从赵磊的颈侧掠过，他抱箭的姿势就像抱玫瑰，抱着西瓜刀的时候也像。他笑得好看。

如果我有一把枪，从正对箭尖的方向发射子弹，杀伤动能将会迅速传至箭簇，并在箭身上产生爆炸效果，他会被炸得粉碎。牛超眼睛眨也不眨，像法海一样冷酷心想，那我就可以杀死他。

影像资料#02

> 视频质量较#01清晰许多，两个视频地点相同，角度相似。画面内仍有同样长桌，牛超坐在长桌尽头，低头在自己口袋里面翻找什么东西，未获，将两只手平放在桌上。丰楚轩从外面走进来，但没有坐下，画面内只可以看到他的腰部。
> 
> 丰：叫的外卖到了，你吃吗？
> 
> 丰：不吃不吃吧，那喝点水。
> 
> 丰楚轩背对着镜头坐在桌上，把一杯水推过来。牛超接过喝一口后放下。有人从外面走进来同丰楚轩说话，二人低语，牛超在桌上逐个摇晃自己的手指。
> 
> 来人说完话离开，牛超冲丰楚轩伸出一只手：再给我看看照片。
> 
> 丰：不了吧，还看个没完了。
> 
> 超：少废话，给我。
> 
> 丰楚轩犹豫，将一个文件袋递给牛超。牛超从中取出一沓照片，迅速翻阅后抽出一张，将其余照片放回袋子。
> 
> 超：这个伤口我比较熟，其他的太陌生了。
> 
> 超：这个是之前做脊椎手术留的刀口，疤痕没愈合好，人自己嫌丑，我倒觉得还好。
> 
> 丰：行了吧，还我。
> 
> 超：催命啊，给你给你。
> 
> 丰：你回去歇着吧，要么我陪你找地喝酒去。
> 
> 超：我不，换个地儿不得再哭一回？我就跟这儿呆着。
> 
> 牛超仍然摆弄自己的手指：你给我看看，我手指是不是有点抖。
> 
> 丰沉默后说：你还是休假吧，我去跟局里说。
> 
> 超：休假管用么？
> 
> 丰：你太累了，休息休息就好。
> 
> 超：那行，不好使我回来揍你。手可不能废，我还想着复仇。他从椅子站起，在画面中只剩牛超的腰和丰楚轩的背，画外传来声音：我要杀他。

影像资料#03

> 这是一段粗剪过的纪录影片，片长约十五分钟，全部使用手摇摄影，画面有颗粒感，收音时有模糊：
> 
> 一辆黄绿相间的出租车行驶在市郊公路上，透过车窗能看到路边支出来零星的早餐铺，铁制的烧饼炉升起袅袅炊烟，将摊前人们的脸隐没在白色烟雾之中。车速徐徐减缓，靠路边停下，司机快步跑下车，绕过车头跑向路边。镜头停在车内，画面从车外旋转向车内，后顺时针逡巡一周，最后停在正对内后视镜方向，镜背部挂有一只红色毛线袜，除此之外车内没有其他装饰物。驾驶台角落摆有出租车公司统制驾驶员名牌，通过特写可以获悉司机姓名：余超。
> 
> 车门再度打开，穿牛仔外套的司机跳上车，将笼在袖中的两只手抻出，白色塑料袋挂在泛红的食指关节上，袋中装有几只包子。余单手撑在方向盘上，一边吃早餐一边低头查看手机路况。外面来人，轻叩副驾车窗，来者是一名穿灰色羽绒服的女性，年龄约五十岁上下，弯着腰问：小师傅，现在能走吗？
> 
> 余将没吃完的半个包子装回袋中，塞到手刹旁边，说：走走，走的。
> 
> 女人走到后面上车，关好车门后说：去滨河公园。待车子发动之后又说：可以开下窗户吗？味儿有点大。
> 
> 余略微回头：实在不好意思啊，您开吧。我把空调打高点儿。
> 
> 女人降下车窗，掏出手机收发语音消息，后来放下手机按摩眼睛，像是突然瞥见什么东西，盯着后视镜里余的脸打量：师傅，是不是在哪儿见过你？
> 
> 余目不转睛，看着车辆行驶前方：没有吧，我应该是头回见您。
> 
> 猛一下想不起来了，有点脸熟，之前肯定见过。
> 
> 余：那说明我跟您可能有点缘分。
> 
> 女人搜肠刮肚思索，猛地拍座位道：你是不是在歌舞团呆过？去年市里面搞大奖赛，我们单位组织去看的表演，我记得有个小伙子，特别厉害，能翻跟头，那家伙，跟空中飞人似的。
> 
> 余笑了：您看看，我就一跑出租的，在路上飞了要扣分。
> 
> 女人想想，也笑了：也对，跳舞的也不能来开出租，都不是一回事儿。她瞅见前排余的名牌，说：我还记着他那个名字挺有意思，跟你一样也姓余。你俩长真挺像的。
> 
> 余：那我真的挺荣幸。
> 
> 车在公园门口停下，余转过头说：车费三十四，您给三十就成。
> 
> 哎，那敢情好，谢谢你啊，小伙子。
> 
> 余：没事儿，您检查一下东西，手机可别落下了。女人点点头，拉开门下车，背影沿着人行道逐渐消逝，余仍注视窗外，表情若有所思。几分钟后他踩下油门，将车子开进公园停车场停下，然后弯腰从后排脚垫底下抽出一把长剑，并拾起搭在椅背上的黑色外套，披在牛仔衣外面。他将宝剑抱在怀中，外套拉链直拉到下巴上，只留剑柄上一绺红穗子柔顺地搭在衣领外面，下了车径自往湖边走去。
> 
> 镜头仍驻留车内，固定住机位拍摄副驾驶位车窗：早春的湖结成冰面，湖边的柳树枝条光秃，不时有黑点（麻雀）出现，匆匆撒在天空里，像泼墨点子。余的影子沿着下坡步道慢慢沉没，又再度上升，最终出现在岸边。他在湖边站了站，直直往冰面上面走去，渐渐远成一个麻雀样的黑点之后停住，画面内隐约可以看到黑点在冰上极低地飞起，翅膀上面飘着一线单薄的红。
> 
> 画面渐暗，接下来大概持续一分钟的黑屏，有杂音。
> 
> 再次亮起时余出现在画面内，敞着外套，手揣口袋坐在湖边石凳上，剑放在脚边。他面色微红，有一些羞怯的表情，微微仰脸看镜头，略带犹豫地侧过头去，稍停转回正面，表情变得比较坚定一些。
> 
> 翻当然能翻，但是完整一台演出扛不下来，会觉得吃力，也有顾忌，发现很多动作自己没法做。一半是真的因为伤到力量核心，一半是恐惧。（停顿）不过远离舞台也挺好的，现在的生活比较落地，以前总会有那种感觉，太飘了。就是要改头换面才当的哥的呀。对，把名字也改掉了，现在用的是前男友的名字，因为挺喜欢他的名字的。（笑）自诩搞文艺的，交个男友不是很正常吗？他……是个警察，长挺帅的。我们是中学时候的同学，不过在学校没讲过话，后来他上警校，我去了艺校，毕业之后又见面，才在一起的。好了好几年，之前也分过好几次，这次分得比较长，应该算是彻底分干净了。（思索）去年圣诞的时候，他送我一个苹果，就装那个红的长筒袜里面，把袜子上面的鹿撑这么大（双手比划），像个特别肥美的河豚。（较长停顿并转头看远处冰面）那之后就分手了。

那天从午后开始下雨，起初只是一些断续的雨丝，到了晚上雨丝逐渐串连在一起，连绵成大颗的雨水，噼啪砸在路面上，像是冰块爆裂融化的声音。余承恩傍晚接了个远途，往城市西郊跑了一趟，他等了许久，没载到回程客，空车回来已是深夜。调度在群里面通报城区积水路况，他听完之后发语音回复：知道了。面前油箱指示灯闪烁，他下意识眨眼盘算油量，眼角余光往窗外瞥去，雨水正绵延不绝地淌在玻璃上。他降下车窗，减速行驶，看到路头的油站还在亮灯，他打闪调头，开到路对面。雨夜郊区罕有车辆经过，更杳无行人踪迹，只有一个影子徐缓地拐上人行道，伞也不撑，脚步沉沉地落在水上。出租车就停在斑马线前面，等影子飘过之后，才徐徐开动。

加完油后群里又蹦出来几条消息，有人喊要去CBD拉活，底下人说早排满了，余承恩一一划掉，把手机倒扣着放到一边。雨水从敞开的窗户扑进来，他感觉有点冷，去摇玻璃时又看到那条鬼影在路边跋涉。这是郊区新修公路，路旁几乎只有树和灯，路灯昏黄，灯光被雨冲刷成粘稠的蜡，树也只有树杈，零星的树叶被雨水压在马路上，经黄蜡封存，踩不出一点声响。影子披着夜晚的黑，一团模糊地走在路旁，既无目标，也无来路，好像已经独自走了很久似的。余承恩又看好几眼，将车开到辅路上，终于轻轻地松开刹车。车在黑影面前停下，余承恩凑过半个身子打开副驾车门：上来吧，我载你一程。

赵磊里面穿白色衬衫，外面一身黑马褂黑色长裤，全身业已湿透，打湿的头发紧贴在他的耳后。他站在雨中，被水压低的目光垂到地上，眼皮露出来一点厌倦的神情，在轰然大雨的沉默里看着洞开的车门，迟迟没有说话。

余承恩无可奈何：淋够了就上车吧，给你拉到地方，不收钱。

名为赵磊的石像仍然一动不动。

那算了。余承恩去拉车门，不意被一只手紧紧抓住，他稍微晃一下手腕，立刻摆脱开。赵磊披挂一身的雨轻松坐上车来：我正要去河滨西路，可顺路吗？

余承恩：还挺巧，正好要去那边交车。

那谢了。赵磊说完话，扯下安全带插好，积水洇湿他的座位，他挪动身体，往水洼里面坐得更深一点。

余承恩专心发动引擎，车内载了大象，他不再观察赵磊，只紧紧盯着前路的雨。汽车直行许久才撞见一个红灯，他把两只手重叠着压在方向盘上，开口道：你前面那个储物格里面有毛巾，擦擦脸吧。

这个不用。赵磊靠在座椅上打量他的脸，露出有点奇怪的神情。

余承恩瞄一眼后视镜，说：还能认识我？

赵磊：不太确定。

余承恩：我以前在剧场上班，见过你几次。可能你没印象了。

赵磊缓慢转动眼珠，将摊开来的一丝迟疑收起，像是一朵钢铁蔷薇沉重地聚拢，显现成坚硬的长矛。他转过头去看正前方——红灯在雨幕之中眨眼，蓦地变成惨惨的绿：你认识刘也？

余承恩微微点头：我跟也哥一起跳过舞。

赵磊没再接话，车子再度开动，成股的水流从不断摇摆的雨刷中间坠落，仿佛在不断排队落下的跳崖行列。远光的灯光太短，路看上去始终只有眼前的一方土地，雨却是无尽的。他把手指搭在嘴唇上，一下下地敲打自己的牙齿，发出含混的讲话声：我想起来了，我看过你舞剑。

余承恩轻声地笑：现在不舞了。又问，你后来有见过也哥吗？

沉默如同砖石，在逼仄的车厢内一块块地堆起来，堆成密不通风的山墙之后，余承恩实在忍不住回头来看：赵磊的脸被雨水浸得发白，一切表情都冲上了岸，他眼中闪光，在成排路灯间隔的影子之间一掠而过，余承恩清楚地看到那种极度严酷的寒意，因此暗自感到了冷。赵磊与他对视短短一瞬，神色忽然突变。余承恩匆忙看向前路，回神之后为时已晚，黑山一般的庞然大物疾速蹿到车头前面，他即刻猛打方向，踩住刹车。车胎在地面摩擦，将土地挤出活人的尖叫，水花像血一样高高溅起，一只公鹿站在被车灯打亮的雨幕中回头，然后抖一抖鹿角上的水，如同死神一样从容地转身走向密林。余承恩坐起身长舒一口气，在逃过大劫的侥幸里来寻赵磊，后者摔在靠背上，一只手撑着椅子坐起身来，有东西从他身后掉下，落在两人座椅的夹缝里。是一把手枪。

面包车临时停靠在路旁，赵磊坐驾驶位上，边抽烟边等，下过雪的街上伸不出手，他大开车窗，把烟灰掸在窗外，时不时地回头看一看路的对面。旧城的马路很窄，停满了车还要缩水一半，道旁商店摊开大门向外延伸买卖，雪没化完，灰灰地挤在路沿下面，路过的行人几乎无处下脚。车的斜对面是一家滑板店，男孩拎一个塑料板凳，坐在门口专心拼装新板，旁边摞着十来个荧光绿的滚轮，他像独自打谱的象棋选手一般，在把每个棋子（滚轮）放到棋盘之前都要设想许久。路上有小孩跑来跑去地玩雪，依照命运安排撞毁高耸的轮子塔，地上的男孩从阴影里面惊觉地抬起头，起初脸上是空白的，忽然被充气似的拥有表情，在几秒钟内表现出非常灿烂的笑容，小朋友对男孩做了一个鬼脸，小鸟儿一样飞远了。

市面最近风声不太好，接一趟生意像抓兔子，三四个洞来回堵。赵磊守株待兔，除了抽空一包烟之外无事可做，他把压扁的烟盒丢在暗格里，转头再看时，发现男孩已经站起身来——焉栩嘉一脸意气风发，踩着组装完成的滑板，轻松地从人流缝隙之中滑过，经过赵磊的车窗时他吹了声口哨，声音激扬，在阴郁的冬天里亮亮地响起来。赵磊目送他的身影完全消逝后才打方向盘，从狭窄的车位里面挤出去。道路左转尽头有一个地下停车场，摆一个写有对内开放的路障，赵磊下车挪开路障，待开进车场之后又下车把路障挪回去。

场内车位大多空着，摄像头蒙一层黄尘，少数停着的车也都裹着一层尸布，赵磊徐徐开过空荡荡坟场，停在一辆翘着屁股的沃尔沃面前。大敞的后备箱里面塞了十来个塑料箱，焉栩嘉盘腿坐在塑料阵中，头上戴了个闪光发箍，嘴里含着棒糖，脸上挂着刚从游乐园里出来的欢欣，又冲赵磊吹一声口哨。他一咧嘴糖险些掉，急忙小声惊呼，拿手抢起，又放到嘴里。看到赵磊下车，焉栩嘉笑眯眯地伸出双臂，赵磊停在车尾问他：其他人呢？焉栩嘉没回他话，脸上快速浮现出刚刚那种灿烂的笑，同时甜蜜地晃了晃自己的胳膊。赵磊于是走前一步，弯下腰，伸出手，然而在拥抱即将完成之前焉栩嘉缩回手去，从后备箱里跳下。他一手夹着滑板，一手抓着棒糖，用一种陈述的语气说：你最近是不是有什么事瞒我？

赵磊闻言直起身道：没有。他手伸进自己的外套口袋，摸出来一包簇新玉溪。

焉栩嘉丢一个火机过来：你之前可没抽这么凶。

没什么大事儿。赵磊接过火机，连同香烟一并装回自己兜里，想了想说：今天路上被人盯了，觉得不太安生。

焉栩嘉：是警察咯？

赵磊摇头：应该不是。感觉像是来茬事儿的。

焉栩嘉握着糖，像握着小锤，不断敲打自己的上牙，就有新的糖纸一样的命运剥落下来——他从口袋摸出自己钥匙，朝赵磊歪歪下巴：把车换一下。

赵磊看他一眼，接了沃尔沃的钥匙就要去开车。

焉栩嘉在后面喊他：哎。

赵磊回头。

焉栩嘉纯真地看着他，脆脆地喊：赵磊。

焉栩嘉：你刚才不是想要抱我吗？

糖早就没了，焉栩嘉仍然含着塑料棍，似乎仍在回味一些没能抓到的甜。原本圆的脸蛋因为嘬食显出凹陷，样子因此显得有些颓废无辜。

赵磊停在原地，如同注视遥远的危塔一般，哀恸又怜悯地说话：我不会背叛你的。他心头被什么东西重压着，说完之后即刻用力重复了一遍：我不会背叛你。并走上去搂住焉栩嘉的肩膀，随即松开。

焉栩嘉全无察觉似的，低头摆弄自己的卡通发箍，奇怪道：怎么不亮了。

傍晚时分赵磊回到住所，他在三条街之外找了个24小时停车场，把车放好之后独自步行回去。焉栩嘉发消息过来，零星的雪落在电子屏幕上，放大了最后一个字眼，他用指尖抹掉水迹，回复说：我到了。言下之意是平事了。他在老式居民楼顶层租了个小间，没有电梯，要一层层摸黑攀到六楼，才能手可摘星。楼梯间的玻璃缺半张脸，风声呜咽地灌进来，拿手去接，湿漉漉的，才知道原来不是星星。赵磊捧着满手雪水，在五楼半抬头看，六楼有人趴栏杆上向下探，高山远月正皎洁地望到地上来。

刘也穿了件棕红色皮衣外套，毛领子戳在白净的脖子上，他的衣服没有口袋，只能不断依靠搓手取暖，看见赵磊上来，他朗声地喊：还以为你搬走了呢。

赵磊登上山去开门开灯，让了条道给客人进来。

刘也微笑地看着他：等你太难了。说完在门口轻轻跺脚：太晚了，不进去了，我东西给你就走了。他扬起一个牛皮纸信封。

赵磊接过之后掂量，问道：什么东西？

刘也：最后一场，这个周末，演完我退休。

赵磊：你不跳舞了？

刘也一笑：跳累了，想歇歇。又说，你最近是不是挺忙，周末能有空吗？

赵磊眼睛眨也不眨，硬邦邦地说：答应帮人拉货了，应该不行。

刘也轻松地说：没关系，能来来，随缘就成。他微微仰起头，从略低处轻柔地观察赵磊的脸，片刻之后审慎地开口：这么久没见，头发短了。他抬起手来摸摸赵磊发尾，十足确信道：真的短了。他问：你是不是遇到什么事情啦？

赵磊被无限依恋温柔的目光注视，几乎不寒而栗。他不知怎地，眼前浮现出焉栩嘉手里拿着的塑料头箍，那发箍生了两只黑色可笑的角，按下了开关，就会在电子单音乐曲里面冷酷闪烁红光，像金箍一样充满诱惑地轻唤：戴上我吧，戴上我。赵磊不着痕迹转过脸去，避开对视的目光，把信封囫囵塞到自己口袋里，说：挺晚的了，我送你下楼。

那行吧，你锻炼锻炼。刘也笑笑，不再为难他，转身往楼下去。赵磊在后面拿手机电筒悉心照着，镶着银边的雪花在光芒之中飞舞，他面前全部都是幸福的微尘，而他满不在乎地从中穿行而过，脸上没有留下任何痕迹。

刘也在一楼楼门跟他回身摆手：送到这儿得了，你回去吧。

赵磊站了站，终于开口说好吧。楼外有人走近，他预先让开，却也忽然让掉自己口中的话。那人进来楼道竟走更近，他又让，发现让不开，对方风尘仆仆，持一把短刀冲向他的腹部。他门户大开，仿佛刀鞘静候多年，拿肉身去抓刀刃，对方连抽几下，抽不出去，并不知道他的皮肉里面写了咒术：生而为器。短刀落在地上，他骑在对方胸口上，用带血的拳头接连砸向对方头部，血和泪水和唾沫混做一团，他在烂泥里热热喘气。对方渐渐声息弱了，他捡起来一旁的刀细细审视，刀刃极薄，挂了血依然闪动寒光。他握紧刀柄，狠劲扎下，捅在被血烫热的雪地里，融化的雪水仿佛从地底涌出，他不无绝望，又不无快意地抬头去看不远处刘也：你不是说要走了吗？

他后来接触到枪，枪更有效，然而用工具解决问题，他依然喜欢使冷兵器，枪不过是一种发声的话筒：当他把五四的枪口按在司机的太阳穴上，像狮子驯服羔羊，后者只能温顺地将出租车开至护城河边。车子停稳，他右手仍然持枪，左手快速抽出绑在身上的刀刺向对方心脏，鲜血喷涌而出，他找出储物格里面的毛巾堵在窟窿上。他小心放倒尸体，又在其腹部、胸部、背部刺下若干伤口（尸体在湖中浸泡数日之后将难以辨认致命伤），完成之后他爬到驾驶位上，将车开到湖心，然后打开车门游上了岸。

影像资料#04

> 本段视频为夜视跟拍，质量较差，画面自始至终抖动，时长非常短。
> 
> 一开始芦苇丛中率先伸出一只手，丰楚轩跳下河岸，将牛超拉上来，画面中二人背影一前一后，沿着踩出来的泥道走到大路上。路中间围有若干持枪警察，将目标人物团团包住。镜头分开人群进入圈内，赵磊举起双手一动不动，焉栩嘉头低垂着，民警将从两人身上搜出的武器丢在地上。
> 
> 对讲机中的呼喝声嗡嗡乱响，镜头扭向圈外，丰楚轩走过来看：找到凶器了吗？牛超：在会所里。丰楚轩看他：你见过了？牛超沉默一会儿说：是把西瓜刀。
> 
> 镜头又转回圈内，焉栩嘉已被带到警车里，赵磊正要被推上另一辆车，他的口罩挂在耳朵上，露出整张脸棱角分明，转过头往焉那辆车的方向看了看。他的双手被拷起，攥成拳头，只有右手食指撑在外面，笔直地指着地上的野草。

约好在大排档见面，丰楚轩临时发了条消息说被绊住了，要晚点儿到。牛超看完手机，把屏幕倒扣放一边，招手叫来服务员：二十串五花，二十串板肚，辣子多些。

天气转凉，来吃夜宵的人见少，旁边一桌挤了十来个学生模样的年轻小孩，闹哄哄地玩着弱智游戏，时不时发出怪叫。有两个人被簇拥在中心，各自伸出右手食指，需按照游戏规则直视对方目光将指尖拼在一起，若擦肩而过，旁边的人长叹一声，吁。若是千山万水能相逢，旁边的朋友就鼓掌叫好，哇。游戏只考验默契值，有人玩了半天都没能遇到知心人，被惩罚讲鬼故事。牛超无计可施，只能硬着头皮坐一旁偷听。

那桌角落坐了一个穿黑白条纹T恤的男孩，棒球帽檐盖着上半张脸，还有一只手撑在脸侧，几乎完全看不清模样，从头到尾都没有说话。牛超看了几眼，忍不住招手要来一瓶啤酒。他一气灌了半瓶，再回头看时，男孩仍然斜靠墙壁安静坐着。牛超于是拎了条塑料凳走过去：我坐这儿成吗？桌上其他人狐疑地盯着他看，男孩仰起脸研究他，很缓慢地点了点头。牛超心安理得坐下，小声地问：你怎么才来呀？

游戏输家仍在绘声绘色讲故事，说有个人的情人死掉之后化作厉鬼，夜半时分前来敲他的门，这人不敢开门，战战兢兢躲在自己的床底下，可仍能听到近在耳后不断响起的敲门声，他转过头去，情人的头颅正撞在他面前的地板上，咚！听到这里众人尖叫，有人吓到碰翻水杯，饮料洒在塑料布上。

牛超转过头去。男孩专心致志，仍然沉浸在故事情景里，他微微摇晃脑袋，口中发出轻声：咚咚咚。

你没怎么变，还是不爱说话。牛超看完一眼，突然珍惜得不得了，自顾自对着墙壁笑一下：我特别想你。

男孩递过来一杯水。牛超捧起来才发现是温热的，他有点困惑，又问：你是不是不觉得冷啊？

男孩摇摇头，站起身来笑笑地对他说：Happy new year！然后仿佛穿过虚空一样从牛超的身体经过，走到漆黑一片的夜里。

原来这就是撞鬼。牛超伸出手，抓到的却是倒扣着的手机。他从午夜梦中醒来，昏昏沉沉地看手机屏幕，上面亮着五个未接来电，丰楚轩在微信上大声质问：我到了，你人呢？

轰。高楼窗外忽然白昼一样灯火通明，巨大的礼花冉冉升起，他走到窗前，看见人潮密密汇成黑河，正沿着每一条街道迟缓地移动，所有人仰头注视深蓝夜空中的巨型月亮，似乎在等待什么。又一声，一声连着一声，炸药炸开了天空，月亮碎成一千万个碎片，和礼花一起纷纷扬扬地降落，捡到月光的人们欢呼雀跃，为自己捡到幸福而笨拙地拍手，他们互相微笑，祝福对方新年快乐。有一刀碎的月牙飘进他的窗户，刺痛了他的手，牛超抬起手指，发现上面不知何时割开伤口，沁出细小的血珠。远处传来隐约的敲门声，他跟随自己心跳的巨响，用食指关节轻敲窗框。那咚咚的声音越来越大，简直震耳欲聋，而他耐心凝望世界，等待着第二只靴子落到天上，等待爱人的头颅落到地上，等待唯一的天使降落在自己的怀抱之中。

*

2016年2月6日，焉栩嘉、赵磊通过走私取得手表47块，悉数由赵磊驾车运至私设仓库。后赵磊回到住所，在其楼下遇到陌生男子持刀袭击，与之发生争斗，最终造成对方肋骨骨折，丧失部分视功能，赵磊因过失致人重伤被判处两年有期徒刑。后经勘察，对方为本地黑帮团伙成员，因不满走私利益分配进行报复。

牛超去支队参加会议，期间溜到楼下大厅抽烟，进门旁边有条长椅，有人捧着个保温杯坐在饮水机旁边喝水。又有其他人走过来，这人坐在原地仰起脸同对方讲话。牛超看清楚后掐灭烟走过去，余承恩后知后觉地认出来他，从衣袖里摇晃手指跟他打招呼。

2019年4月6日，焉栩嘉、赵磊通过走私取得枪支22支，弹药5000余发，与本地黑帮进行现场分赃，当日赵磊与在场某人发生口角，独自先行离开。赵磊后搭乘出租车返回市内，因司机无意发现他身上携带枪支，赵磊为掩盖罪行将司机杀害，后将尸体与出租车一并抛于护城河中。

下班之后牛超舍不得走，在办公室里面翻卷宗，忽然听见外面传来潺潺流水声。他走到门口去看，泼天的雨打在雨蓬上，就顺着铁铸的栏杆流到地面，院里低洼处迅速积蓄起小潭，有人脱了鞋子小心翼翼地跨到台阶上。他站着看一会儿，听到门卫收音机在播实时路况，决定索性等到雨停再走。

2019年12月31日，本市举办大型跨年活动焰火秀，跨年当夜于城市上空燃放上千发特效烟花、逾万枚柱形花弹。焰火表演自当晚八点开始，在午夜倒计时过后到达高潮，数百万市民及游客参与了跨年活动，这是本市时隔十二年之后首次再度举行大型焰火表演。

焉栩嘉一边吃配发面包一边看报纸，焰火表演配有整版巨幅照片，他将报纸平放摊开，画面正中是金色葵花形状焰火，焰火中心恰好嵌着月亮。他看得入迷，忍不住将自己的一根手指按在月亮上久久不动，似乎在等待着从花的心脏里能生出一根手指，来与他触碰似的。

（完）


End file.
